1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing and sterilizing dryer that discharges deodorizing and sterilizing air that contains chlorine dioxide gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are no easy methods that ensure the performance of deodorization, sterilization, and mold prevention for a variety of products and locations: shoes; sportswear and equipment, such as protective wear for kendo and boxing gloves; wigs; stuffed toys; shoe boxes; lockers; indoor sanitary toilets; and refrigerators.
For example, various types of deodorants, deodorizing agents, adsorbents, etc., have been conventionally used in shoe insoles to eliminate bad odors. These, however, have not been effective enough, and they especially do not ensure the easy performance of deodorization, sterilization and mold prevention.
Further, hand dryers (air towels), which are widely used in building lavatories or the like, conventionally can only dry wet hands and cannot sterilize them.